


Sweet King

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Roose/Robb únicamente hecho para saciar mi sed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet King

—Asique esto es lo que entretiene al pequeño Rey ¿eh? —Preguntó, clavando sus gélidos ojos en el hombro contrario. —Esto debe ser mucho más divertido que jugar a la guerra ¿no? —Mordió la blanca piel, sabia fría, como la nieve, como Invernalia. — ¿Te resulta más placentero que armar una batalla?

—Detente, recuerda a quien te estas dirigiendo. —Los ojos azules chispearon, y los rojizos cabellos se enredaron en sus dedos. —Que estemos haciendo esto no quiere decir que puedas sobrepasarte. —El Joven Lobo rugió.

Robb Stark marcaba el paso de las embestidas, movía sus caderas aprovechando su posición, por momentos pensaba que el lobo lo dominaría por completo. Él nunca hubiese seguido con tal cosa, pero aquel niño le daba lo que quería. Gritaba y gemía cada vez que lo penetraba, con esa voz adorable y aniñada, nunca se quedaba inmóvil, siempre suplicaba por más; con Robb Stark era diferente, mucho más placentero, tal vez porque era un niño entusiasta o simplemente porque lo disfrutaba de verdad.

—El Rey en el Norte. Mi Rey. —Sonrió. —Eres muy lindo cuando te enojas.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo se, ellos se aman.


End file.
